Devimon (Maleficent's Team)
Devimon is an Evil Digimon. Its body is clad in jet-black cloth. Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, it was lured to the Dark Side by DemiDevimon15 and fell to the Dark Area,16 becoming a fallen angel. As proof of that, the Mark of Evil surfaced dramatically on its chest. It has a cunning and fiendish personality, but it also possesses an outstanding intellect. It is said that those who have stared into its two eyes, which shine a deep crimson, are mind-controlled and completely dominated by Devimon's mind.17Although it has the same outward appearance and Special Move as the Devimon that inhabit File Island, it seems its lethal potential and power are remarkably increased.18 Attacks * The Touch of Evil19 (Death Claw): Extends both of its extensible, elongated arms even further, and enforces its will on the opponent's body. * Laser Wing20 (Leather Wing) * Dungeon Curse21 (Hell Contract) * Death Hand: Unleashes a blast of unholy energy from hands. * Deadly Nail: Scratches using the nails on both hands. Design Devimon draws inspiration from the mythological Devil and evil in general. It has completely black clothing, fingers elongated into claws, devil's horns, tattered wings, and skulls on its shoulder and knee. It has the deep red Mark of Evil on its chest and on its left boot. Under the influence of Black Gears, it can assume a gigantic version of itself. Etymologies ; Devimon (デビモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * (En:) Devil. Fiction Digimon Adventure : Main article: Devimon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure (PSP) : Main article: Devimon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02 : Main article: Devimon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure Tri. : Main article: Devimon (Adventure) Digimon Tamers During Vikaralamon's rampage, a Devimon is among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley : Main article: Devimon (Adventure) Digimon World Data Squad Devimon is a digivolution in Renamon's galaxy. Digimon Fusion : Main article: Moonlight Army (Fusion) C'mon Digimon Shin'ichirou Jōsaki's Deathmon takes the form of Death Devimon using data it absorbed from a Devimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 : Main article: Devimon (V-Tamer 01) A bunch of Devimon work for Daemon. Other Devimon are with Neo during the invasion on MagnaAngemon's castle where they, along with the Vilemon and Devidramon, are sucked into the "Gate of Destiny" MagnaAngemon makes. Two others are killed by Zeromaru. A Devimon alongside an Ogremonare toasted by Callismon. Digimon Next A Devimon is fighting an Angemon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Devimon can be found at first in Greylord Mansion, the hero heads back after Myotismon disappears, inside Devimon stands on top of the stairs and taunts the hero, later Devimon can be fought at Mount Infinity, a possible homage to Digimon Adventure. Once beaten, Devimon flees and later ends up in the city, where he sells items in Numemon's hidden shop. Devimon can also be obtained by letting Mameo's Angemon lose a battle and if it has less then 50% discipline or with digivolution item. After Jijimon tells Mameo that some of his items may be missing, Angemon will digivolve into Devimon. Digimon World 2 Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can further digivolve to Myotismon. Digimon World 3 Devimon digivolves from * Digitamamon Lv 20 (Kotemon) * Marsmon Lv 10 (Kumamon) * SkullGreymon Lv 20 with 300+ Spirit (Monmon) * MagnaAngemon Lv 30 with 250+ Dark Tolerance (Agumon) * Paildramon Lv 25 with 160+ Dark Tolerance (Veemon) * GrapLeomon Lv 20 with 160+ Dark Tolerance (Guilmon) * Sakuyamon Lv 10 (Renamon) * Armormon Lv 30 with 300+ Dark Tolerance (Patamon). It also appears as a black card, 19/18. There is also a Summon Devimon card (program card) which summons a Devimon. If 3 or more Devimon cards exist in the field, then a LadyDevimon card is summoned. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Devimon card is #120 and is a Champion level Darkness-type card with 960 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Evil Wing": inflicts 490 damage. * "Laser Wing": inflicts 350 damage. * "Dungeon Curse": inflicts 250 damage, or X3 damage against Nature-type opponents. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Nature, own Attack Power is tripled". The real Devimon lives in Dark City and fights in the Haunted Arena. He gives the player advice on how to create Black cards. Also, another Devimon lives on Desert Island. This Devimon is Devimon from Digimon Adventure. Digimon World Re:Digitize Devimon digivolves from Hagurumon, Patamon, and DemiDevimon and can digivolve to BlueMeramon, LadyDevimon, and Myotismon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. By using the "Sacred Wings", it can digivolve to Lucemon Chaos Mode. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Devimon digivolves from Impmon, Guilmon, DemiDevimon, and Lucemon, and can digivolve to LadyDevimon, Myotismon, and SkullMeramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Devimon is a Dark Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from DemiDevimon, Wormmon and Tsukaimon and can digivolve into Myotismon, Doumon and Antylamon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon, and can digivolve further into Myotismon depending on its stats. Devimon also appears as a boss in Drain Tunnel, alongside two Kurisarimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Devimon is #088 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 166 HP, 170 MP, 108 Attack, 82 Defense, 92 Spirit, 79 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Breath 3 and Critical 2 traits. Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Myotismon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Devimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 450 Dark experience. Devimon can DNA Digivolve to Argomon (Ultimate) with Weedmon, to Lucemon Chaos Mode with Angemon, or to Kimeramon with Kabuterimon.[citation needed] Devimon can be hatched from the Dark DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Devimon is #066, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Poison Guard and Item Hunter traits. Pico, as Devimon, attacks Shuu and Kizuna at Login Mountain when they first arrive. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Devimon, or the warp plate to Lucemon. Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve into Myotismon, Kimeramon, or Lucemon Falldown Mode. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Devimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 85 attack, but only once you have revived Devimon. It can be hatched from the Dark Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Devimon DigiFuses from DemiDevimon and Impmon and can DigiFuse to Myotismon with Devidramon and Bakemon, to LadyDevimon with Devidramon and Kokatorimon, or to Kimeramon with Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Greymon, and Garurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Devimon is a Dark Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from DemiDevimon, Lucemon and Lopmon and can digivolve to Infermon, Myotismon, BlueMeramon and MetalGreymon (Blue). Its special attack is Death Claw and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Devimon is #116 and is a Dark Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from DemiDevimon, Lucemon, Lopmon and Dracmon and can digivolve to Infermon, Myotismon, BlueMeramon, MetalGreymon (Blue) and SkullSatamon. Its special attack is Death Claw and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark type attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon or Tsukaimon, after 6 battles, and can digivolve to Phantomon by passing time, SkullMeramon with 10 battles and 50% wins, and can digivolve to LadyDevimon with 40 dark AP. It can also digivolve from Goburimon. Digimon X Arena Devimon is an obtainable Digimon. This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon Battle Devimon digivolves from Impmon and can digivolve to SkullSatamon. There is also a mutant version that digivolves from Candlemon and can digivolve to GoldenRapidmon. Digimon Masters Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon at LVL 11, and can digivolve to Myotismon at LVL 25. It may also appear as a result of a summoning card in which it is referred to as the "Source of Evil". There is also versions of Devimon that can digivolve from Tsukaimon and can digivolve to NeoDevimon, and a version that can digivolve from Tsukaimon and can digivolve to SkullSatamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Myotismon and Daemon (Mantled). Digimon Links Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon, Lucemon, and Lopmon and can digivolve to Infermon, Myotismon, BlueMeramon, and MetalGreymon (Blue). Digimon ReArise Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Myotismon. Digimon Ver. 1 Darkmon is a digivolution of Agumon and Betamon, and could digivolve into MetalGreymon if cared for properly. Category:Digimon Category:Digimon characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Flying characters Category:Males